This invention relates to a bag-in-box type of collapsible container and in particular to a spout and bag valve therefor.
Bag-in-box collapsible containers are well-known such as for use with soft drink syrup. Such bags include a spout providing a fill and dispenser opening in the bag and a bag valve which lockingly snaps into the spout. The bag valve includes a valve and is adapted to mate with a hose connector for supplying soft drink syrup to a postmix dispenser by means of a pump in the base line. The hose connector also includes a valve. When the hose connector is attached to the bag valve, both valves are caused to open, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,636.
The bag valve was made up of four separate elements; three of plastic and one of metal. The metal spring is a problem regarding recycling the bag-in-box bag.